Ricochet Hunter
Description :"An advanced form of Ricochet Seeker that fires three magickal arrows that increase in power as they ricochet." An advanced version of Ricochet Seeker that increases the number of thunder enchanted magick bolts to three from one. The magical bolts inflict entirely Thunder-based magic damage. Usage and Notes The ricochet hunter and seeker spells are very useful in cramped or crowded areas, and conversely, of very little use in open areas. After striking a surface or foe the subsequent bounced bolts will seek further targets. If no targets exist they will bounce randomly. These bolts are enchanted with the Thunder element and lack any physical component whatsover. As such they are ineffective against Griffins, and useless against Phantasms and all forms of Golem. In contrast, against a Cyclops even a single hit will cause good damage, and usually cause the creature to drop its club or be stunned. Damage per bolt is the same for both the first and second tier spells, and scales well with total magick, starting from a a very low base power. There is no physical component. Seemingly contradicting the description, the damage from each bolt does not seem to increase after each ricochet, however each successive strike on a target has increased chance to knockdown, or possibly thundershock a foe. The bolts can only travel a certain distance before they dissipate, however, if they strike a surface and bounce the distance can be extended. The maximum distance to first strike is increased by one quarter by the augment Trajectory. The distance traveled after the first bounce is not increased by Trajectory. Tactics *Even outdoors the skill can have some utility - the bolts will tend to target a near foe after a bounce, and generally continue in roughtly the same direction after striking, with some deflection - aiming so that the direction of travel after the first enemy hit is in the direction of a wall, floor or rock face increases the chance of a second strike. *The seeking nature of the bolts can be used to target unseen enemies that lie in wait in ambush, round corners, or out of sight. However certain hidden creatures, such as Giant Bats are not 'sought' by the bolts as other creatures are. *It seems that (Ricochet Seeker) is limited to no more than twenty bounces before it dissipates, though it may escape, or dissipate before it reaches that number. *In Bitterblack Isle this skill can be very powerful, since many areas are enclosed. Battles against Garm, Eliminators, Maneaters, and Elder Ogres become easy. This spell may also be useful in stun-locking Death in tight areas like the Gutter of Misery or The Bloodless Stockade - this is also an effective strategy against Living Armor in most enclosed locations. Videos File:Ricochet Hunter vs 3 Garm|In enclosed spaces Ricochet Hunter can make short work of Garm, which are weak to Lighting attacks. File:Ricochet Hunter vs 2 Living Armor|Gaining power with each bounce, the Arisen unleashes the shot aiming for the walls in order to initiate the first ricochet. File:Ricochet Hunter vs Elder Ogre|Slowing down an Elder Ogre with Torpor makes it a more stationary target to absorb ricochets. Category:Skills Category:Magick Bow Skills Category:Lightning Based Skills